claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
The Destroyer
The Destroyer is the name given by Clare to the awakened form resulted from the merging bodies of Luciela and Rafaela, that is accidentally awakened by Clare. It initially appears as a massive, stationary giant resembling the Twin Goddesses, Clare and Teresa. Its actual form is a large, dark, tar-like mass of yoki capable of shifting into various forms and absorbing the life out of anything it touches. Priscilla describes that it doesn't have any attachments to life and it simply seeks to destroy. Its power surpasses the Abyssals due to the fact that Luciela was an abyssal, and Rafaela, her sister, was of equal strength to her. 'History' After Luciela becomes an Awakened Being, as a result of a failed "Soul Link" experiment, Rafaela is exiled by the Organization, till she is needed when the Organization loses Claymores No. 1 through 5.Claymore manga chapter 64 In Mucha, Rafaela watches Isley defeat Luciela in battle. When Rafaela finds Luciela, she breaks Luciela's back, but injects her life force into Luciela as she kills her. The sisters merge physically together. 'Riful' Riful recovers the merged sisters, then searches for a Claymore skilled at yoki sensing. On the outskirts of Doga, she kidnaps Renee. Back at her castle (Riful's Second Hideout), Riful has Renee's limbs amputated and her torso hung midair. Riful allows Renee to reattach her limbs as an incentive to awaken Luciela-Rafaela. 'Renee' Renee does delve into the mind of Luciela-Rafaela. What she finds convinces her that the entity must never awaken. And if it does, she would be killed. So Renee plans her escape. Once she reattaches her legs, she would take the yoki suppressant she had, then flee, hoping that neither Riful or Dauf will detect her. 'Clare' In the village of Lacroa, Clare, Cynthia and Yuma are baited by Rubel to rescue Renee and Rafaela. As Clare, Cynthia and Yuma approach Riful's castle, they stop to rest. But Dauf spots them and a fight ensues. After the three evade Dauf, Clare follows Dauf to the castle. Inside the castle, Riful continues prodding Renee into awakening the merged Luciela-Rafaela. Clare follows Dauf inside, which starts a second fight. The fight distracts Riful downstairs, allowing Renee to swallow her yoki suppressant and escape. Clare too escapes, but returns to the castle and finds Rafaela-Luciela. Clare enters its consciousness. 'Rafaela's Dream World' Inside the entity's mind, Clare walks with "Jean" in a forest—repeating a scene from the aftermath of Mount Zakol. "Rafaela" emerges and Jean vanishes. Rafaela says that this world is constructed from Clare's memories, but warns if Clare dies in this world, her real body will die. Rafaela attacks. Clare eventually kills Rafaela. As Rafaela dies, her memories and emotions flood into Clare, so that Clare will "find what she must know." 'The Destroyer' Clare wakes up naked in a swirling mass of yoki. She emerges from the awakened Luciela-Rafaela, mushrooming into a sky-high, demonic parody of the Clare and Teresa statue. The new entity, The Destroyer, begins firing rods from a halo-like crown. Clare warns the approaching Helen and Deneve. The Parasitic Rods morph into Yoma-like creatures. 'Parasitic Rods' Cat-like "Yoma" attack the Claymores. Clare says they are lifeless automatons—parasites needing a host to reproduce and will eventually die over time. She advises to chop them up without getting hit by the rods. When the second barrage begins, Clare uses her yoki sense to predict the trajectories of the rods, keeping everyone out of harm's way. But Priscilla's approach distracts Clare. 'Priscilla' Clare releases as much Yoki as she can and attacks, but Priscilla beats her back. Clare tries repeatedly to awaken, but reverts back to normal (Scene 101). Deneve suspects Jean's death put a wedge inside Clare's mind. Clare goes down. A rod barrage distracts Priscilla — Deneve and Helen snatch Clare and escape. Deneve and Helen carry Clare toward the Destroyer. Priscilla closes in on them. When the Destroyer strikes again, Priscilla destroys what turns out to be a facade. The real body of the Destroyer, a shapeless dark mass of Yoki that shows many ghoulish faces and distorted bodies. In the confusion, Clare's lower torso is gone, the upper torso dropping from Helen's grip. The Destroyer lifts Clare's body. Then Priscilla appears. Deneve and Helen fight her, but while no one is looking, Clare gets "swallowed." Clare apparently takes control the yoki mass and seizes Priscilla, allowing Deneve and Helen to escape. As Priscilla fights the Destroyer, it surrounds Priscilla with a whirlwind of yoki, bearing the faces of three females, one which is most likely Clare. The Destroyer swallows the surrounding forest, before contracting into a shapeless cocoon.Claymore manga chapter 104 Later, Deneve tells her comrades that Clare entered the mass in order to save them from Priscilla and trap her as well. 'Return to Rabona' The Ghosts recover the deformed cocoon. They deposit it in a wooded area on the outskirts of Rabona. Galatea examines it and confirms the presence of Clare and Priscilla. Galatea warns that releasing Clare from the cocoon would likely free Priscilla. Once the Cocoon was broken it was revealed that "The Destroyer" is fighting Priscilla for control of her body and that it currently has the advantage. Eventually, "The Destroyer" appears to possess Priscilla, but finds itself sandwiched between Priscilla and Riful's battle. Severly drained by the the damage that the Riful like being inflicted upon it, Priscilla overpowered and vomited the "The Destroyer" thus expelling it from her body. It makes a slight movement, only to be stomped on by Priscilla, and goes inert. 'Gallery' 498px-Twins by Aalistair.jpg Claymore-699830.jpg The Destroyer.jpg|The Destroyer Claymore-699868.jpg Claymore-699812.jpg|Clare and Rafaela in Rafaela's Dream World Claymore-1361444.jpg 05.png Claymore-1361446.jpg Claymore-1361447.jpg 2.png Jclaymore-3421753.jpg|Priscilla emerging from the cocoon. Behind the Scenes *"The Destroyer" in the original Japanese text is never actually named. *Scene 95 of one English scanlation, where Clare uses the phrase "the Destroyer," she actually says "Fragments of it were destroyed and Rafaela-Rushiera (Luciela) discharged from a fusion" (ラファエラとルシエラの融合体から吐き出された破壊する者の断片だ。). References es:Destructorit:Il Distruttore Category:Awakened Being Category:Species Category:The Destroyer